pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Pacific Order
History here}} Charter Introduction We, the nations of the New Pacific Order, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Pacifican way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join the New Pacific Order that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. Article II: Structure of the Order The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. Government The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Pacific Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry, a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes and the expulsion will be carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the Body Republic. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Order. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the Body Republic. Each change to the charter mentioned in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote for each change within the Article IV amendment thread for each change to be considered passed and carried. Francoism Francoism, what is it? Where did it come from? In time, all these questions will be answered with many papers, and documents wrote, and presented, to you, the Body Republic. For now though, let me give you a quick taste of what it is, and what it stands for. We here at the New Pacific Order are more than just an alliance. We are a community, a brotherhood, a fraternity. If you come to the NPO looking for a quick rise to power, a quick position, then you have come to the wrong place. Back to the days of 2004 when the community was first founded we have always stood by Francoism. Francoism is basically an ideal founded by the NPO which in its simplest form tells us about constant revolution. It is this constant revolution that allows us to be an efficient machine. You see if we are constantly changing, and constantly looking to better ourselves then we are already winning my comrades. Other people look for a system, they think it is working quite well for the time, and just look to sit atop that system. We here at the NPO every day must come in to the forums and look at our job tags and ask this question; "What can I do today to make the NPO a better place for my Comrades?". If everyone approaches with this attitude then I guarantee you all my brothers, that nothing will stand in our way to true glory! No matter what you do in life, no matter what you do in game, no matter what you do to your nation, one thing is certain, and that is evolution. One cannot hope to procure the same style of gaming forever and survive. Trust me, I have seen many other games where alliances, group, clans, have fallen because they fail to evolve. The NPO is the pinnacle of revolution, and evolution. One must never get too attached to anything except his/her comrades, because everything is constantly changing. So my brothers, my friends, just remember this, for the NPO to succeed we cannot simply hop about. We are the NPO, we mean a lot more than that wherever we go. We have a fraternity, we are always looking to better ourselves, and revolutionize the community, not for our own benefit, no. We are looking do it for our brothers, our comrades. Remember this and salute your comrades, your Emperor, and our way of life. Olaf Voermann, The Pacific New Network. Treaties Announcements *2013-05-25 - So It Begins *2013-06-02 - New Pacific Order Government Announcement Category:Alliance Category:New Pacific Order